The present invention relates to an information demonstration and teaching unit, particularly to one readily usable for teaching children.
The prior art is familiar with easel aparatus whereby drawings, cut-outs, blocks, puzzles, puppets, and other teaching aids can be demonstrated to school children. While such apparatus is a portable unit and has received widespread acceptance and favor, but the present invention provides advantages thereover.
The present invention seeks to provide a teaching apparatus that provides functional utility as well as compactness, portability, ease of use, and effectiveness for demonstrating information.